


Creature of the Night

by MultiFictionLover



Series: M/M [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Awkwardness, Biting, Blood, Comfort, Crushes, Crying, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fights, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Injury, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, POV Third Person, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Team as Family, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFictionLover/pseuds/MultiFictionLover
Summary: Tony is kidnapped and Steve is out of his mind. He will do anything to safe him. But as the team tries to find the genius one of their own gets kidnapped as well. In the imprisonment, a massive secret gets uncovered. Will it tear the two leaders of the Avengers apart and ruin every chance on a romance between the two of them?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M/M [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811206
Kudos: 37





	Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Another Stony One-Shot, this one took a lot of time to write, but I hope you will like it.
> 
> The story is written in 3rd POV. I don't own the characters but the plot is mine. My native language is NOT English so be kind if any errors occur. And also do not copy this to another site, don't publish as your own or impersonate it. Thank you...
> 
> Please enjoy!

When Steve woke up from the ice at first he was panicking, his brain couldn't process the sudden change. However, after a year of learning about the new world and meeting the people who live there, he realized it's not that bad.

Now he has a wonderful team of superheroes that he can call his family. His best friend Bucky from the 40s is back safe and sound, free from HYDRA's brainwashing. The blond man even found another close friend in Tony Stark, the child of Howard Stark who he had known in his time as a good man and now learned that he was actually a horrible person, a person who neglected his own son and Steve can't look up to someone like that anymore.

The residential genius is a charming, mysterious and sarcastic person but he is also the fearless Iron Man and the supersoldier's teammate who Steve has a crush on. It's not really a crush anymore it's more of a love towards the billionaire who flies in the suit. The blue-eyed man hopes one day they will be together as more than friends, however, he is willing to wait and for now, he is happy as it is. The truth is that he thinks life couldn't be better. But one day changes it all, a day no one expected.

***

It all started when Tony was supposed to be attending a meeting for something concerning Stark Industries that was held somewhere in the city of New York and from there it went downhill real fast.

"What do you mean he didn't arrive?" Pepper Potts shouts at the person on the other end of the phone call. She is uncomfortably shifting her weight from leg to leg, a worried expression on her face.

"Alright, I will get you to know when I found him." The ginger woman calms down after what the person on the phone said to her. As she hangs on the phone call she falls to the couch exhausted.

"I swear I will kill him this time!" Pepper shouts into the air to release her frustration and everyone around her turns her way to look at her. It’s not every day you see the Pepper Potts being so out of control of her emotions, showing this much anger.

"What happened?" That's probably everybody's question but the one who had the courage to ask the angry ginger woman is Steve. Good old protective Steve. If it’s concerning his beloved Tony he is always interested.

"Tony didn't arrive at the meeting. It is really important and he's not there. Again." The CEO says and puts her head in her hands which are resting on her knees. Sometimes it's nearly impossible to manage someone like Tony Stark and Pepper doesn’t know what to do at this moment.

"And do you know where he is then?" Steve asks yet another question and even though Pepper is really tired she doesn't let anyone see it and answers. "No, I have no idea where he is." At that, she fixes her perfect high ponytail in frustration.

"He has a tracker, no?" Steve points out not wanting to rub it into the woman's face that she has forgotten. It's a lot of pressure on her right now. And Steve is well known for staying cool minded in the toughest of situations.

Pepper immediately tells JARVIS to find it and after a few seconds, the A.I. announces that Tony’s tracker is located still near the tower. Everyone is wondering what he could be possibly doing there and so they rather ask the A.I to show them cameras around the place. There is still a chance that it's a trap and Tony has been kidnapped. Although no one wants to think about that possibility.

They wait for JARVIS to find the cameras and it doesn't take long and they see the feed playing in front of them on holographic projection. Tony is nowhere to be seen and everyone's stomach turns upside down at the thought that their friend has been abducted. They are quickly thinking the worst possible outcome because they all know how many enemies Tony has even when he is out of the suit. It didn’t cross anybody’s mind that the genius could be absolutely fine and just relaxing somewhere.

JARVIS rewinds the video and shows them when and on which exact place the genius has been seen last and it appears like the billionaire truly was kidnapped. It shows the car the brunette was sitting in as it stops at the side of the road, Tony is already unconscious in the car and another guy steps in. It must have been planned all along, the driver is a traitor working for criminals. If only Happy wasn't sick this wouldn’t happen, however, there is still the possibility that it was planned as well.

After a while, the guy who joined them in the car throws something out of the window, probably the tracker. They have cut it from Tony's hand. Steve wants to punch the nearest person in the face at the thought of someone hurting Tony. After the tracker is away they disappear heading the north.

Everyone in the room is silent, no one knows what to actually do. Tony is always the head of this type of operation because of his many experiences with them. Steve excels more in battle plans. However, they still have three spies on their side and they should be able to come up with a solution to save Tony unharmed.

There is still the chance that the genius will get himself out of there by himself but that's a bit of a hazard, they can't rely on that. They need to save him. The kidnappers seem like they know what they are doing, so they also have to know who they abducted and what he is capable of with nothing but a scrap. That's certainly a disadvantage for the brunette, they are prepared. But Steve will stop at nothing until he gets the engineer back safe and sound, preferably into his arms.

The team is preparing to go into action and meanwhile, JARVIS is trying to find where the car went via the cameras all around the city. To a normal human being, it would take hours or even days to go through all the footage but the A.I. has the results in less than five minutes.

They don't have a precise location but it will have to do. It seems they took Tony somewhere outside the city and there are not many cameras there. The radius the A.I gave them is still huge and they will need everyone in the team to help with the search. Steve just hopes Tony will be okay when they get to him.

***

When they arrive at the radius in which Tony is supposed to be they split up so it will be more effective and also faster. It's not like they need to go in pairs, each of them can take care of themselves on their own. All of them are masters in combat except for Bruce but he can get angry, turn all green and then it's not pretty... Needless to say no one is worried about his protection.

At this moment Thor would come to handy, the god would just fly around and everything would be a lot faster but he is in Asgard fulfilling his duties in the palace. This time they will just have to manage without the god of thunder.

There are a few buildings in the area but it's mainly just long fields of wheat and corn all around them. The kidnappers can have a bunker under the ground, everything is possible and the team is going to look everywhere; under every stone, behind every tree or bush, simply everywhere.

They are searching for hours and it's getting really dark. However, the team is not giving up and continues in looking for their friend.

Steve is stepping inside a building and looking around himself if his tired blue eyes can spot something. It's been really exhausting, they have been searching almost the whole day and it's putting its toll on them. However, as the blue-eyed soldier walks farther into the building he sees something and immediately runs towards it.

Hope settles in the supersoldier's mind and he works on autopilot, that's when he feels a needle in the back of his neck. It stings a little but he can't think about it for too long before his vision starts darkening. The fatigue lowered his guard and he is now unconscious laying on the ground. Whatever they do to him at least they will get him to Tony.

Another few hours and it's midnight, it's almost impossible to see anything without a flashlight and nobody has any. The team has reunited again but then they realize someone is missing.

"Where is Cap?" Clint asks as the members of the team are standing in front of the quinjet that got them here. The archer is leaning on a stone, visibly tired and yawns before he gets an answer.

"I don't know, he's not here?" Natasha answers. She is the least exhausted of them all thanks to her training and also thanks to the fact that she sleeps every night like a normal human being for at least 8 hours. So one night without sleep is nothing for her.

"No, I can't see him," Bucky adds, worried for his best friend. What that punk has gotten himself into this time...

"Try talking to him on the comms." Bruce shares his idea. How is that not their first step... It must be from tiredness. So Bucky does as the scientist says and tries to contact Steve via the comms but it's without success.

"Nothing." The former HYDRA assassin replies. They have lost Stark and now Steve as well. They are doing a great job so far.

"That's just amazing!" Clint yells out of frustration from his spot on the stone, his bow resting beside him.

"I think we should pack it up here for now. Everyone is exhausted and at this rate, we won't find them any time soon." Natasha suggests and everyone nods in approval even though they don't want to abandon their friends like that, however, they probably have no other choice. They won't find them if they collapse from fatigue. Their friends are strong and they would understand.

On that, the team returns to the tower from the failed mission. The worst part is that someone will have to tell Pepper the bad news. The woman will be devastated, they have been friends with Tony for a long time and the redhead cares about him even though he is such an idiot sometimes. Someone could say they are even platonic soulmates.

When they arrive, everyone agrees that it should be Natasha who tells the CEO the news of their failure somewhere in private. She is the most compassionate of them all and she is a woman. The female assassin accepts and goes to find the other woman. Meanwhile, the rest of the team parts in their rooms and goes to sleep. Hopefully, they will find their two missing teammates tomorrow.

***

When Steve wakes up everything hurts. He can feel a hard surface under his body and blood is running down his forehead, he must have hit his head as they were moving him to wherever he is now.

The blue-eyed man lays on the ground and his body is on fire, the sedatives must have been pretty strong if it could affect his supersoldier metabolism like that. He looks around and sees through the small latticed window that it's already light outside, he had been out the rest of the night or maybe even more.

He keeps looking around the small grey room with no furniture and then he spots a figure in the shadows of the corner. Steve is trying to focus but he is still a little groggy. He moves closer towards the corner and he can see it's no one else but Tony Stark himself. He has found him, it didn't go according to the plan but now he is sure that the man he fell in love with is alive.

However, when he examines Tony some more he can see the man is pale and his body is massively shaking, sweat mixed with blood visibly formed on his forehead. His perfectly tailored suit is shattered, the jacked lays beside him, the white shirt is covered with blood and dirt and there are holes in the trousers under which he can see light bruises. The wounds are probably nothing life-threatening but Steve is worried either way because the engineer doesn't look good.

"Tony? It's me. Steve." The blond man says and waits for any sign from the other man that he understood. He is slowly moving his hand toward the brunette. But as he gets closer the man flinches.

"S-stay a-away, S-steve… If you know... w-what good f-for you, d-don't get any c-closer…" Tony shakily hisses in a pleading voice full of concern. He is trying to move as far into the corner as possible but already leaning on the wall and can't go farther.

"Okay okay." Steve quickly retreats, not wanting to go and cause Tony any more discomfort than he already is in and keeps on talking. "What have they done to you? Or what is happening?"

"N-n-nothing..." Tony replies with lack of emotions in his tone. He seems like he is concentrating on something and this conversation is taking every last strength he has.

"S-steve… G-get as f-far… F-far away from m-me as p-possible... I c-can't take it m-much l-longer." Tony pleads with a trembling voice, he is wrapped in a ball, knees to kiss chest. It's a horrible view but Steve just wants to help him. That's all he ever wants to do.

"Tony, what is going on? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Steve replies, he doesn't know what to do. He feels useless. But at that, the iron door of the room flies open and a man with black hair and a scar across his left eye stands there. Steve turns at the direction and with his watchful eye he can tell it's one of the kidnappers, maybe even the leader.

"I see you are awake, Captain. I just came to tell Mr Stark that he is not getting food anytime soon and I also brought something for you, Captain." The kidnaper says and throws a big piece of bread on the floor in front of Steve and after that the man turns and walks away, closing and locking the door behind him.

Steve is confused, the kidnaper said he is not giving Tony food but then he throws bread on him that doesn't make sense and the blond is confused. However, there's no time to be thinking about something unmeaningful like that. The man is probably crazy since he kidnapped them in the first place.

Steve turns back looking at Tony who is still trembling in the corner of the room but now it looks like whatever is happening to the genius is getting worse. The supersoldier takes the bread and tries to hand it over to the philanthropist but on that, the engineer flinches away like the touch is poisonous.

"S-save it for y-yourself, you n-need it… N-need it m-more." Tony refuses the bread, he, in fact, doesn't need to eat at all, there's only one thing for his survival and they are not gonna bring him any. Tony knows he is in a horrible situation right now and there is only one outcome. That is actually what they are waiting for. But he is giving all his strength for it to not happen.

"Nonsense. You are here longer than I and if they didn't give you anything so far you must be starving." The blond replies firmly, always looking out for others, however, that heart of gold will get him to trouble one day.

"S-Steve... I-I don't… D-don’t want to h-hurt you but I c-can't… C-can’t control m-myself any-anymore…" Tony breathes heavily; he can't fight the temptation any longer. They have been cutting him so the starvation is faster. However, he doesn't want Steve to find out this way, he doesn't want to hurt the blond but he is in no control anymore and the gash full of blood the supersoldier has on his forehead is not helping.

At that Tony's eyes start glowing red, his fangs are on full display, however, as he is in the shadow of the corner Steve can't see the pair of sharp teeth protruding from Tony's mouth. Tony's mind is shouting for him to jump at the blue-eyed man but there is sunlight coming from the small window and crossing his path to the blond.

"Tony? What's that with your eyes? You are starting to scare me a little..." Steve blurts out his voice is uncertain with a bit of fear. Fear of Tony. It hurts the genius that he is the cause of this emotion in Steve’s eyes but he has no control over this. The hunger is too strong. As long as Steve stays where he is, he is safe and that's all that matters. However, the safe spot won't last long because the sunset is nearing and soon there will be nothing in the way between the monstrous creature and it’s prey, he will shortly take what he needs.

"S-steve I'm sorry… I-I've never w-wanted… Wanted you to find out t-this way. Just s-stay where y-you are and e-everything… E-everything is going to be f-fine." Tony pants out, his head is pounding like crazy. Soon he will jump through the fading light even though it will hurt him. The urge is too strong.

"Tony, explain! You are starting to scare me. What have they done to you?" Steve wants answers because his mind can't comprehend what is going right in front of his eyes. That's not the Tony he knows and he needs some kind of an explanation even though he is sure he will not like. When he learns which one of these scumbags did this to the billionaire he will tear them apart.

"S-Steve… S-sorry... I c-can't..." And at that, the vampire jumps through the light on the blond. His fangs dig into the supersoldier's neck and pump out the sweet blood he needs so much. Tony is sure Steve is going to hate him for the rest of his life and that he will never have the chance to have a loving relationship with the blond but right now his mind only concentrates on the artery under his fangs.

Steve is struggling against Tony's hold but it's pointless the billionaire's grip on his neck is strong and even his supersoldier serum can't help him with that so he gives up and lets him continue, however, it hurts. This is not Tony, this is a monster thirsting for blood. Tony would never intentionally harm him. He won't be affected that much thanks to his enhanced metabolism but this is just wrong and he hasn’t even told him about this. He was asking and the engineer didn't answer. That's the worst. He could have prepared for this to happen. He can accept that Tony is not completely human but he had to find out this way and he just can't take it. He is furious.

When Tony has enough blood to calm down his urge he slowly lightens up his grip on the soldier. He knows he screwed this but he had no other choice. Maybe he should have just killed himself when he was turned at least he wouldn't hurt the man he loved.

"Get away from me!" Steve hisses at the genius, holding his bleeding neck that is marked with two holes left from the fangs. He doesn't mean to be so harsh but he is angry at this moment. Tony should have said something.

"Steve, I'm sorry…" Tony whispers as his eyes start to fill with tears. His voice is not shaking anymore and also his skin is back to normal. He didn't mean to do this.

"What are you? Did they do this or is this going on longer?" Steve hopes they did this to him because otherwise it would mean he was lying most of the time they know each other. He hopes he will finally get some answers now when all that happened. That's the least he deserves from the brunette.

"I'm a vampire from the day I was kidnapped in Afghanistan." Tony tries to explain but he knows it will bring a little comfort to the blue-eyed man in front of him. He messed it up real bad.

Steve wouldn't believe Tony's words if he didn't see what just happened. He would laugh and think the other man is joking, trying to lighten up the mood. Vampires are not something he believed existed until today. He is just shocked he didn't see it because if the stories about them are even a little bit true it should be hard to hide. For example, Tony was walking in the daylight just fine and that's something vampires shouldn't be able to do.

"And you didn't tell anyone about this?" At that the blond points at Tony's whole body. Waving his hands around in the air. The brunette can tell that the other man is angry and he has every right to be.

"No." That's all the brown-eyed man manages to say. He just wants to disappear into the thin air right now. He can't stand the way Steve is looking at him. He messed up everything. Every chance he had with the guy in front of him.

"We are your team and you didn't tell us! We could have worked it out like we always do! You didn’t have to be on your own." Steve spats angrily. He thought that the engineer learned that he is not alone anymore and that he has a team that cares about him and will always have his back no matter what. But he was terribly wrong. He is still the same narcissistic soloist like before the battle of New York. Doesn’t trust anyone and thinks he is better than all the other people around him.

"I know…" Tony replies, his voice full of defeat.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you…" Steve is really bitter at this moment and he might be saying things he will regret saying in the future. He really feels like this is not the man he loves in front of him. It’s not because he is a creature that drinks human blood but due to all the lies. He doesn’t know what to think and this is his coping mechanism. On the other hand, Tony is shocked by the confession the blond man just made, but then he remembers the situation they are in and his expression saddens even more.

"Steve, I love you too! I had no choice! They starved me. That was their plan all along. It was a trap. This is what they want! Us arguing." Tony throws back but it has no effect on the other man. In different circumstances, the blonde would be beyond heaven to hear that the genius reciprocates his feelings but all he can think about at this moment is the betrayal and lies.

"They just revealed the truth. I can't trust you anymore. It's not really a problem that you are a vampire. We could have worked with that but you didn't tell us. You didn't tell me! You lied for years!" The blond tries to explain his point of view on this situation. Because it seems Tony thinks that the blue-eyed man hates him due to the abnormal creature he is, however, that's not the truth. He is not that cruel-hearted, he is not blaming the genius for what he is because Steve is sure that Tony didn’t want it, that he had no say in the process that turned him into a vampire.

“Steve, I’m sorry. I was scared that you wouldn’t want to do anything with me after finding out. I'm a coward. Please forgive me… I love you! Don’t give up on me! I will make everything right again.” Tony begs but Steve is not sure he can give the other man his forgiveness yet. He lied to his eyes, didn't tell what's happening, he didn't trust enough the team to tell them his secret and Steve is confused. He really thought that the team is like a family to all the members and you trust your family with your secrets, right? Then where did the error occurred, Steve is asking himself.

“I don’t know if I can for now. All that matters to me now is to get out of here. I don’t have the strength to continue this conversation. It’s pointless.” Steve says, his voice low and tired. He calmed down but he still needs more time to fully process the news. The events are still fresh in his mind.

“As you wish then, Steve. We will talk once we get out of this shit hole. Just remember that I love you.” Steve doesn’t reply to that anymore and the billionaire wipes his teary eyes but doesn’t stop creating others. The two men are sitting there in awkward silence Steve is eating the bread alone since he found out that Tony doesn’t need it at all.

Moonlight is coming through the tiny window, illuminating the small room. The brunette retreated back into the corner and now he lets the teardrops flow down freely and his thoughts swallow him. He just lost the man he loves before he even got the chance to man up and do something about his feelings.

A couple of minutes flows by and a thought comes to Steve’s mind. How is it possible that Tony was able to be outside in the daylight? Vampires are supposed to burn when in contact with sunlight according to the movies and books he read these past years. It's not really a reliable source of knowledge but it plaques the blond’s brain and he can’t come up with an answer. There is nothing else to do than ask the man who is curled in the corner himself.

So Steve asks: “How is it that daylight does nothing to you?” On that, the brunette lifts his head from his knees and looks at the blond with his wet big brown eyes. Steve almost forgets about everything that happened when he sees that the eyes that he fell in love with are sad and teary. He wants to see them shine and glitter with happiness and never see a glimpse of pain in them but then he comes back to reality and patiently waits for his answer.

Tony doesn't react for a while, it takes his slowed brain by sadness more effort to process the question and form a reply. So the two of them are staring at each other in awkward silence until the genius finally responds: “I invented a special serum that allows me to walk in the daylight for 8 hours and when we are in a fight the armour protects me.” As he ends the sentence he puts his head back into his knees. He can’t stand to look at the man he promised himself that he will never hurt but did the exact opposite. He is ashamed and even if Steve will one day forgive him Tony won't. He can't.

Steve is satisfied with the answer and it actually perfectly makes sense. Of course Tony would invent something that would ease his life as a vampire. The genius is probably the only one who has that serum so it's good to know no vampires are lurking in the daylight.

Not that he has anything against the creatures, no one should be judged on the basis of rumours and prejudice. Every individual is different so Steve will firstly get to know that side of Tony and then create an opinion about him. But he is going to love the brunette no matter what because Steve is sure he can't get rid of that kind of feelings even if he wants to. His anger is clouding his judgement right at this moment and he will regret all the things he has done while in this imprisonment. Just like Tony does right now.

After what feels like hours but in reality, it’s just a few minutes, the iron door opens once again and the same black-haired man steps into their view, a satisfied victorious smile is on his face. This is exactly what he wanted, his plan succeeded perfectly at least that's what he believes. Their friendship won’t ever be the same and that’s what he was heading for with the whole kidnapping, however, he is mistaken. He wasn’t counting on how strong their bond is. After some time they won’t even remember that something like this happened.

The two prisoners are waiting in silence for what is about to happen next. They are both tired from the past events and their chance of escaping is barely existent. Maybe after a few more days, they will get their strength back and then they will manage to do something about the situation they are in. However, they didn’t expect what is about to happen next.

The man opens the door even wider, steps out of the way and just plainly informs them that they are both free to go. Tony and Steve look at each other in shock, they don’t know what to think. It could be another trap or some kind of trick, maybe a test. Nevertheless, the man could also be telling the truth and this is their way home.

They don’t waste any more time and speed out of the door. No one seems to try to stop them as they are now located in a small windowless hallway with only a few other doors and stairs leading up.

It seems they are partly under the ground because when they were in their cell they saw a light coming from outside. The two of them head towards the stairs and the man from before is watching them with the same smile. It's a really creepy smile and that doesn’t mean anything good.

As they climb the stairs and open the door to the surface, they see darkness, only the moon provides some light. Tony and Steve breath in the fresh air of the night and now it finally seems they are truly free. The way they escaped was strange but they can’t complain.

Now all is left is to find a way back to the city but as the supersoldier is looking around, scanning their surroundings, it seems they are still at the place Steve and the rest of the team were searching for Tony so the blond has an idea as to where they are supposed to go.

On the way back they are both silents and it’s probably better that way. A lot has been said in their imprisonment and they are not proud of most of it. They still need time to think about how to handle the new loads of information and continue their lives. Tony is sure that he has to tell the whole team. It wouldn’t be fair if only Steve knew and he also realizes that maybe he should trust the team more since they are like his family, a family he never truly had. And more importantly, he should trust Steve more because due to his stubbornness he messed up his chances with the blue-eyed man maybe for good. However, there is still hope that everything will return to how it was before.

***

They arrive at the edge of the city and the first thing they do is find a phone booth so they can call the others about their whereabouts. It takes them quite a while because the two of them have no idea where to find one. The city has changed since the time Steve used it on a daily basis and the locations of the booths changed too. Tony has never had the need to use one so they are both clueless.

However, after some time of searching, they find it. All that is left is to call and the team will come for them. The blond and the brunette refuse to walk all the way to the Tower. They went through hell so they deserve a moment of relaxation. It's still dark and the team members are probably sleeping but that doesn't bother any of the two men.

The phone is ringing and it's not long until someone answers. As they speak up, joyous yells are heard from the other side from the happiness that their two friends are safe and sound. The two men share their location and the team quickly launches to the quinjet to get them.

After a few minutes, the team sees the two heroes below them and tries to land somewhere near with the plane. Steve and Tony run to the landing-place and reunite with their friends. The reunion is full of hugs and cries of happiness. They are all glad they are together once again.

But then the euphoria disappears as Tony clears his throat, everyone's eyes look at him. He has something important to say. The brunette knows he was hiding it for too long and now look where it got him. It's time to tell the others. Steve already knows and is apparently disgusted by it so why not tell the others. They deserve the truth just as much, even though they will leave him after that.

"I have something to say…" Tony starts with his confession, but then Steve cuts in with a no before he gets to actually confess. Tony just thinks what is his problem. He is the one who made him do this or does he want to tell it himself? Maybe.

Then there is silence, everyone is waiting for what's going to happen next. And that's when Steve starts with his own speech. He needs to make this right, he can’t lose Tony because of something solvable like this. The supersoldier doesn't want to live another second with Tony thinking he hates him. He needs to fix this and the words he is about to say will hopefully do the trick: "Tony please don't think that my feelings have changed due to what happened." The team except for Tony doesn't understand Steve's words at all, however, the genius feels hope settle in his heart. He can't believe what Steve's is saying. He still loves him, he hasn't messed up.

"It has changed nothing and I deeply regret everything I said back in that cell. I never meant it. I still love you deeply… Can you forgive me?" Steve continues and Tony is speechless, he is living a dream right now. He never thought that this horrible experience in their imprisonment would uncover something so beautiful. The team is still confused but Natasha and Bucky are starting to understand, smiles are spread on their faces. However, they don’t know about the vampire part yet.

“Hey, hey, sorry that I interrupted this lovestruck moment but what the hell are you talking about? What happened between you two?” Clint jumps in with his questions, he is tired of being confused. It makes no sense what Cap just said and he is apparently not the only one who is wondering what is going on. They are all just guessing but nobody really knows. And at that Tony finally reveals the truth with a defeated expression: “I’m a vampire.” And silence.

They surely weren’t expecting that, however, none of them is weirded by the fact that vampires are real. Given their kind of work, everything is possible. Bucky, Bruce and Natasha are not that surprised that Tony is one thanks to their great observation skills, however, Clint and Thor are shocked. The god is astounded due to his lack of knowledge about what a vampire actually is and Clint is just in denial because this can’t be true, right? He would see if his friend was a blood-thirsty vampire. It’s not something you can hide that easily.

“Is it really true? How did it happen?” Natasha says gently, looking at Tony with kind and understanding eyes. She knows how to act in every situation and that’s why everyone in the team loves to have her around. She is such a good listener and always gives good advice.

“It was in Afghanistan, more details later…” Tony answers with a low voice as he is looking down on his feet. He is still processing Steve’s words and he is also aware that he didn’t reply. What must Steve think right now… Maybe that he made a fool of himself in front of the whole team by revealing his feelings to the man he loves and also being rejected by silence from the side of the said man. Tony is cursing himself right now, his low self-confidence in this kind of thing is showing. Nevertheless, he can’t let Steve this way, he needs to say something. He knows what he wants to say but he doesn’t know how.

However, when Tony lifts his eyes and they fall on the blond supersoldier the words start flooding into his mouth: “I love you too, Steve. I was scared I wouldn’t stand a chance after you have found out what I am. That’s actually one of the reasons why I kept it hidden from you guys. But now I see I was just a coward.”

“Let’s forget everything that happened. This new information doesn’t change anything about you. You are still you and that’s all that matters. I’m never gonna stop loving you.” Steve says gently and starts closing the distance between him and Tony. As he finally approaches the brunette he plants a gentle and loving kiss on the man's lips and the genius returns the action by pressing into it. It’s a hungry kiss full of frustration and love. Both men were waiting for this moment for so long that neither one of them wants to pull away. It’s like the whole world stopped around them.

The team is a little bit awkwardly looking at their two teammates, nevertheless, they are all happy for them and they won't interrupt the two lovestruck men. None of them doesn’t know what they went through in their imprisonment but it seems it has just made them stronger.

If the man who kidnapped them thought that uncovering this secret will tear them apart he was wrong. It’s obvious he wasn’t counting on how powerful their bond is. Their love is strong and it will outcome any test laid before them.


End file.
